Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
Blow Me (One Last Kiss) de P!nk será apresentada em The Role You Were Born To Play, o quinto episódio da Quarta Temporada. Ela será cantada por Marley e Unique. Fonte Lyrics White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold, But there's nothing to grab so I let go I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss) You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) Just when I can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!) Have you had a shit day? (no!), we've had a shit day (no!) I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, (blow me one last kiss) I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did, Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left No more sick whiskey-dick, no more battles for me You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss) You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (no!) Have you had a shit day? (no!), we've had a shit day (no!) I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, (blow me one last kiss) Blow me one last kiss Blow me one last kiss I will do what I please, anything that I want I will breathe, I won't breathe I won't worry at all You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear I think I've finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss) You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) Just when I can't get worse, I've had a shit day (no!) You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!) I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, (blow me one last kiss) Blow me one last kiss Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (no!) You had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!) I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this, (blow me one last kiss) Videos thumb|left|300px Categoria:Músicas de Glee Categoria:Músicas da Quarta Temporada Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Marley Rose Categoria:Músicas cantadas por Unique Adams Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four